Hitting My Stride
by Bubbles.xox
Summary: Takes place during 01x15. While they are at school, Ezra doesn't disappoint when it comes to giving his woman the pleasure she desires. A version of what could have happened when Aria went to Mr. Fitz's classroom with the Basia tickets.


**Summary:** Takes place during 01x15. While they are at school, Ezra doesn't disappoint when it comes to giving his woman the pleasure she desires. A version of what could have happened when Aria went to Mr. Fitz's classroom with the Basia tickets.

**AN:** Kind of short, but it's my first Pretty Little Liars fic. Please review and let me know what you think – constructive criticism is always welcome! Any requests? Leave it in a review or PM me; I'll try my best to capture what you want. I don't own Pretty Little Liars - if I did, believe me, there would be a little bit more kissing and a whole lot more of something else ;) Anyway, read on and I hope you enjoy!

**Hitting My Stride**

Aria walked down the somewhat crowded hallways of high school. As she passed by the back door of her English classroom, she silently twisted the brass knob to ensure the door was locked. And in fact, it was. The worn blinds closed tight over the thick glass window. Aria allowed herself to move farther down the hall and peered once again into the window of the classroom. This time, she saw the subject of her search and affection.

Aria glanced quickly to the side, her brown eyes searching for any questioning looks. Once she was sure she was clear, she grasped the knob in her trembling right hand and pushed open the heavy wooden door.

In all his glory, Ezra Fitz looked up at the intrusion. He smiled at the sight of his student but then appeared to be confused as she turned her back on him and closed the blinds and locked the door behind her. She gracefully swung back around to face him and stepped closer. Ezra rose from the hard, wooden chair and held out his hand for her own. She grasped onto his hand, their fingers intertwining, and Ezra pulled her to his masculine frame. His arms wrapped themselves around her tiny waist and Aria buried her fingers into his dark locks, pulling him down to meet her lips in a kiss.

What started out as a simple sweet kiss, turned into the frantic crashing of lips and impatient tongues sweeping along each others mouths. Ezra's hands moved down to rest low on her hips. Aria pushed herself into him to the extent that if he hadn't had his back pressed to the chalkboard, he'd be lying on the floor with a desperate Aria pouncing on top of him.

On any 'regular' day, it was common for Aria to want to touch Ezra, to be with him in whatever way possible. But today was slightly different for the pair. Aria had been busy with family matters for the past few nights and had not been able to get away; hence the fiery passion. Aria had been seriously Ezra-deprived; and if his reaction stood for anything, it was very possible he felt the exact same way.

Aria pulled away with a smile on her face and moved around to the front of the desk. Ezra sat back down, the old chair creaking slightly beneath his weight. He cracked a smile at the woman standing across from him, "Good morning Miss Montgomery ... Is there something I can do for you today?"

"Actually, yes," Aria replied. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and then leaning on the desk, her sweater was unzipped quite a bit, much to Ezra's pleasant surprise. He briefly wondered what she was wearing under the sweater ... from where he sat, there was no visible evidence of a shirt at all.

"And what would that be?" Aria noticed the way Ezra's eyes continued to glance down at her peeping cleavage. Being discrete, she managed to push her breasts closer together, creating more of a show for Ezra. She smiled at the way his eyes widened slightly at her very pronounced body parts.

"Well, the thing is," Aria seductively managed to climb upon the desk and placed her legs on either side of his body. "I just have this thing that I want you to look over ... If you have time."

Ezra placed his hands on her knees and looked up to her, "And what would you like to show me, Miss Montgomery? Your reading assignment, I presume?"

"Actually..." Aria's hands moved to the zipper of the sweater she wore, "I was hoping you could take a look..." her nimble fingers grasped and tugged smoothly at the metal, bringing the zipper down easily, "...at this..."

Ezra had been right with his earlier judgment; Aria had absolutely nothing on beneath her sweater but a red satin bra, lined with black lace and a diamond stud in the center. Ezra's eyes widened at the sight of his girlfriend sitting in front of him wearing _that_ bra. His breath hitched slightly and he tightened his touch on her knee. Aria bit her lip, "So," she trailed off and placed her hand on his, "what do you think?"

"I- I- uhm... I," he cleared his throat, "I like it; I _really_ like it."

Aria slid towards Ezra and bent to whisper in his ear, "You know, Mr. Fitz, you can touch if you'd like to..."

His eyes drifted up to her eyes and back to her bra-clad breasts. His right hand traced up her body from her knee, along her legging-covered thigh, past her hip and up to cup her breast in his hand. Aria smiled slightly as her eyelids drifted shut. Her nipple hardened under Ezra's exploring fingers and her breath hitched as he manoeuvred his fingers from the outside into the confines of her bra. He playfully toyed with the darkened bud, gently circling with the pads of his fingers. With his left hand, he pulled Aria closer to him and he himself leaned in as to easily attach his mouth onto her other pert breast. He suckled at her nipple through the bra and began to playfully nip at the tender skin just out of his reach.

Aria, meanwhile, was arching her back much like a feline as to ensure Ezra didn't leave a single inch of skin untouched by his talented fingers.

Ezra pulled back and looked at the squirming girl in his arms. When she noticed that he wasn't planning on continuing their little escapade, she pulled him up so that he was standing and widened her legs so that he could easily slip in extremely close to her. Bringing her hand to entangle itself in his brown locks, Aria pulled his lips down her height again. As they continued kissing, Aria's hips began to shift forward and when she felt the slight protrusion from between his hips had found its way to her center, she rocked more forcefully into him, trying to create friction for her heat at any turn. With no success at getting to the point where she longed to be, she let out a groan of frustration and let her head drop onto Ezra's broad shoulder.

He kissed her neck and sucked longingly at a point on her shoulder where he was sure she could hide it if she so desired. Aria continued to rock her hips forward, brushing against his growing erection with every motion. Her head tilted to give him better access and when he'd successfully made his mark on her, he kissed at the hollow of her throat.

He noticed she'd been rocking into him with intensifying frustration and murmured lowly, "What do you want me to do, babe?"

She made an incoherent voice from the back of her throat and buried her face into his shoulder when the friction between her thighs stayed at the same intensity.

"Ms. Montgomery," he gently tipped her face to look at him, "how do you expect me to help you with your, ahem, _problem_, when you won't tell me what you need..?"

"Just... Ezra, _please..._"

"Aria," he whispered into the shell of her ear, "what do you want? Where do you want me the most?" he pulled back again to look into her eyes and when she tried to look away, he gently held her face in place. He whispered again, "what do you want?"

She took his hand from where it rested on her face and moved it onto her thigh. He began to lightly stroke her thigh through the material of her black leggings when she reached down and placed his hand on her center. She radiated heat and she let out a low moan, "...right there..." when he performed a 'come-hither' motion against her clitoris with his index finger. It was a light touch and while Aria would have appreciated it had she not been so worked up already however, she was, in fact, extremely horny.

Again, her hand found his between her legs and moved so that his palm rested along her and when he didn't move right away, she laid her hand against his and pressed into her swollen clitoris. Ezra took the hint and continued to stroke her through the thin leggings she wore.

Aria let go of his hand and leaned back on her hands, letting her head fall back as her hips lifted to meet the firm touch of his hand. Ezra felt her moist heat penetrate the leggings she wore; he sped up the intensity of the rubbing. Aria's body began to tremble violently and behind the lids of her eyes, she saw a bright explosion of colour.

"E- Ezra..!" Aria moaned his name loudly; the pleasure created by his fingers stretching from her core to the nerve fibres in her fingertips.

As the quivering subsided, Ezra brought her to her feet and was leaning into her sweet aura to give her a kiss when the bell rang, signalling that class was about to begin. A knock was heard on the door and Ezra playfully swatted her butt before going to unlock the door. As the students began to file in, Ezra smiled charmingly at Aria and cleared his throat, "I hope that helps, Ms. Montgomery. If you need any more help on the subject, or need a slight push in the right direction, you know where my room is."

"Absolutely. Thanks so much Mr. Fitz; your insight on the topic really helped. I truly appreciate the personal _touch_ you put forward."

He glanced quickly to the other students and when he looked to Aria again, she was on her way out the door, her hips swaying to a dangerous degree. Just as the last student rushed into class, she turned to smile sweetly at the man she had just left.

"Have fun," she mouthed and then continued her trek down the hallway to her history class. As she reached the closed door, her cell vibrated from deep within her bag. She dug through the contents of her large, studded purse and pulled out the restless phone. Flipping it open to the waiting text, she blushed as she read the message.

"_Not as much fun as I had making you come for me, babe." _


End file.
